Kagerou Project KHR Version
by Forest of Snowflake Blossoms
Summary: Kagerou Project song fics using Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. Hope you enjoy! AU, Fem, Hints of Giotto/Fem Cozarto, Deamon/Fem Alaude, Reborn/Fem Fon, Tsuna/Fem Gokudera, Yamamoto/Fem Gokudera. Currently on hiatus
1. Intro

This is the intro, where most of the information is.

I **MOST** LIKELY WILL BE SLOW TO UPDATE.

Disclamer: I do not own Kagerou Project or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! but a girl can wish, can't she?

* * *

Cast:

Shintaro Kisaragi: Giotto Vongola/Sawada

Ene (Takane Enomoto): Alaude (genderbend)

Tsubomi Kido: Reborn

Shuuya Kano: Fon (genderbend)

Kousuke Seto: Mukuro Rokudo

Mary Kozakura: Kyouya Hibari (genderbend)

Momo Kisaragi: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hibiya Amamiya: Gokudera Hayato (genderbend) (Hayate)

Konoha (Haruka Kokonose):Deamon Spade

Hiyori Asahina: Yamamoto Takashi

Ayano Tateyama: Cozarto Simon (genderbend)

Kenjiro Tateyama: None

Azami: None

* * *

Songs:

_Jinzou Enemy/Artificial Enemy_

_The story about turning away your eyes._

_Mekakushi Code/Blindfold Code_

_The story about hiding your eyes._

**Kagerou Days/Heat-Haze Days**

**The story that will overwhelm your eyes.**

_Headphone Actor_

_The story about doubting your eyes._

**Imagination Forest**

**The story about seeing eye-to-eye.**

_Konoha no Sekai no Jijou/Konoha's State of the World_

_The story about opening his eyes._

**Kisaragi Attention**

**The story where all eyes are on you.**

**Children Record**

**The story of children's faces.**

**Yobanashi Deceive/Night Talk Deceive**

**The story of deceiving one's eyes. **

**Lost Time Memory**

**A story of repeating regret.**

_Ayano no Koufuku Riron/Ayano's Theory of Happiness_

_A story that rises to the eyes._

**Otsukimi Recital/Moon Viewing Recital**

**A story that brightens the eyes.**

**Yuukei Yesterday**

**The Story of the Glaring Eyes.**

_Outer Science_

_The story of the eyes saying as much as the mouth._

**Summertime Record**

**The Story of the Spinning Eyes. **

**Toumei Answer/Transparent Answer**

**The story where one averts one's eyes.**

_Ene's Cyber Journey/Ene's Cyber Journey_

_The story about awakening your eyes._

Gunjou Rain/Ultramarine Rain

The story of Mary and her mother Shion is telling her not to get out of the house and look at the World.

Shinigami Record/Death God Record

The story of showing kindness or The story of staring with one's eyes.

_Dead and Seek_

_The story where one's eyes become clear._

_Mary no Kakuu Sekai/Mary's Fictional World_

_A story that closes the eyes._

_Shounen Brave/Brave Boy_

_A story that steals your eyes._

* * *

Notes:

**Bold are songs I defnetly will do**

_Italics are songs I may do._

Underlined are songs I will not do.

There may be omakes(will take request if can or able to write without ruining it).


	2. Children Record

**Children Record**

**The story of children's faces.**

* * *

__With my white headphones, I look to the side_  
_And then I give a slight grin as I signal to you_  
_When I knock knock knock on that big empty doorway_  
_My heat is gone then instantly_  
_It overflows "Can you still not see with open eyes"_  
_Staring ever so blankly through the back of my mind_  
_"I don't know" ringing out a tone I don't hear_  
_"Now's the time! I'm taking back what was already mine!"_  
_And then again,_  
_This life can be hard_  
_Although in a second I would give to give it up_  
_A sickening system that taunts fate_  
_Without me this whole world is very likely just to die__

* * *

A boy, rather young too, stood slightly in front of a group of kids his age on the street. Taking the pair of white earphones he put them over his ears and took a look around him, this was, no is, this is his family, or at least he considers them as such even though he may never admit it.

A girl, definitely the youngest of the group with grey-silver hair falling past her shoulders covered by a white hoodie-vest, it seemed everyone that in the group, even the boy was wearing some kind of hoodie or jacket, hand holding a boy of light brown messy, fluffy, and gravity defying hair marking him as a very well known idol/model, the orange hoodie was covering his notable features, smiling at her quietly.

Looking at them was another boy, blond and looking a lot like the boy before him the long red and black jacket zippered and pale skin showing that he did not go out much. In this hand was a phone, a beige haired girl hair in a short ponytail brushing her shoulder and a cream colored jacket looking around from the screen to the outside world pale blue eyes flashing at the navy haired boy a little away from her dressed in a white and black hoodie with a empty look on his face and from the looks the eldest of the group before looking at the clouds.

The next pair was a boy of purple hair, army green jacket, a red and a dark blue eyes tightly holding the hand of a smaller girl as if she could just disappear if he was not paying attention to her for a second. Her head reaching only to his shoulder long almost to her knees black hair and cold sliver eyes her black hoodie with red rose flowers on the edges.

The last pair of the small group, or family, was a Chinese girl with braid of black ending a little past her thigh and sitting partially on one shoulder, the red and gold long jacket was buttoned up and a smile, the kind you almost can't tell whether or not it was real with brown eyes closed in thought. Dressed in a yellow hoodie pulled up and curly side bangs the boy, Reborn, clapped making everyone in the group focus smiled his signature smirk making sure everyone saw it.

Raising his hand in a fist he paused for less then a second before knocking on the empty door. Feeling the heat pass although out his body then it was gone.

_"Can you still not see with open eyes?"_

Was the question asked in a clear tone.

___"I don't know" ___

A voice rang out,, calling out in a tone that they do not hear.

___"Now's the time! I'm taking back what was already mine!"___

Life can be hard, every life could be that was for sure ,every time one thinks about it, the answer. Though in a second Reborn would give it up, the system that taunts fate too much. After all without them the world is just so much more likely to die.

* * *

_Boys and girls its time to look ahead_  
_So we can fight that sun and live tomorrow_  
_Bring it back around Bring it back around_  
_A hazy crescent that is slowly burning away_  
_Now now coding the messages with zeroes_  
_Now moving out to a world that we call real life_  
_Over to warfront fantasies_

* * *

Everyone it is time to look ahead to the future, so we can fight the sun and live the tomorrow set before us on the road called life. Repeat, Restart, another day just the same as the last. The moon, a crescent in the night sky, is slowly waning as the cloudy sky covers it. Writing messages of coded computer zeros that only we know for each other. Moving on to what we can call real life over on the warfront of our fantasies.

* * *

__"Oh you first" as you were sticking your tongue out_  
_What a stupid way to hide away fear_  
_"I'm ready, let's go!" a password is spoken_  
_Yet now that child can never sleep_  
_Ever again, day is fading faster than you know_  
_For the kids burning away all the time they have left_  
_"Rise against" isn't that trendy thing now_  
_Never sleep in this heat so you better hurry up hurry up__

* * *

_"Oh you first"_

Mukuro smiled, one that says he wanted to laugh, even though he held Kyouya's hand a little tighter as if scared, after all he was truly scared. But he was never one to say, or openly show it.

Another second passed.

___"I'm ready, let's go!"___

Reborn replies, his smirk getting wider. The start, the signal, the password.

Kyouya was always one who like to sleep at whatever time possible if not reading or walking, but lately, and even now, she could hardly sleep for too long no one could. Days went too fast for them to keep track of, faster than they know. Using all the time they have left together each day a different memory. _"Rise against"_ isn't something that happens that often now. We don't sleep in this heat, we never sleep so we should hurry, hurry up and end this.

* * *

_In tempo your eyes are staring straight at mine and_  
_High touching the beat is never everlasting_  
_Don't you think that we were way too slow?_  
_So come on You're one of us._  
_One chord and your eyes are staring straight at mine and_  
_Buttoned up the beat is never everlasting_  
_Can't you see that this is not a joke?_  
_Look around, it's like a dream but way too real to be_

* * *

It starts out as something around Adagio*. The eyes looking straight at the other never breaking eye contact for a second. Speeding up to a Andante** then to an Allegro***. We were too slow right? Come on, join us, after all you're one of us. Up one octave, eyes still staring at me. Hurry up, faster they seem to say to me. Staying in their minds tapping at the same beat.

It's not a joke, can't you see? Everything is real. Even if it looks like a dream, surreal, but it's too real to be a silly nightmare or dream of ours. Reminding us in our minds forever and continually, the facts remain.

**Everything is real.**

* * *

_Don't you think we were destined to meet?_  
_It isn't weird that we're all thinking the same?_  
_"It aint so bad, is it now?"_  
_You open up your eyes and just hold out your lone hand_  
_Yell those cheap words and throw them away_  
_I don't know why, but each word is calling my name_  
_And all this helps me to be moving forward_

* * *

__"Do you think we were all destined to meet each other?"__

Reborn remembers the day that question came up. Tsunayoshi, or rather, Tsuna asked it with an expression of curiosity on his face. Reborn remembered that it was almost two months after meeting Hayate and Deamon almost christmas they were siting in Fon, Mukuro, Kyouya, and his apartment drinking milk, tea, coffee, or hot chocolate.

They all took turns answering starting from member number nine (Deamon) to one (Reborn himself), Deamon Spade said that probably it was fate, since so many thing could have gone differently, Gokudera Hayate states with upmost confidence that it was destiny, or a UMA's doing, Giotto Vongola remarked that fate does not exist but, it would be nice if they were destined to meet. Alaude takes a while to reply thinking it all the way though, then answering that she hopes it is that way with a soft unforced smile, going to member five the one that started the conversation Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, Vongola answered with a wholehearted yes to his own inquiry, and Kyouya's reply was a slow nod of her head, sipping at her tea with no words. Then came the answers of the original three, Mukuro's thoughts were easily to see and learn, a quick use and he passed the imaginary baton or ball to Fon, who with her normal smile added her opinion of, I too hope it was by fate or destiny that we meet and can continue to meet for a long time in to the future, Reborn states that it's weird that they all the same opinion confirming his own answer.

_"But it aint so bad, is it now?"_

Was Deamon's reaction opening his closed eyes and holding up his hand, palm down. Then on top of his eight more lay, falling down then raising. Reborn don't know why, but each word in the memory calls out to him making him remember. In the end it helps him, keeps him from stopping, moving on, forward to the future.

* * *

_Boys and girls its time to look ahead_  
_So we can fight that sun and move on forward_  
_Bringing back the words swallowed in my mouth_  
_"Goodbye tomorrow" "Hello" to another day and_  
_"Hey hey, this world was really pretty mean and"_  
_"Hey, maybe I wasn't paying much attention, but…"_  
_That's the end of that_

* * *

Hey every one let's move on, look ahead, and go farther down the line of time. Lets fight the sun and move on, living till the new day, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

_"Goodbye tomorrow" _and_ "Hello" W_ere the words that were held back, but now finally let out. The world is pretty mean but that's reality and maybe none of them were paying much attention but that was the end of that. After all if they pay true attention they would see life's little gifts, Reborn mused quietly in his head, like meeting everyone else and still being alive._  
_

* * *

_Boys and girls its time to look ahead_  
_So we can fight that sun and live tomorrow_  
_Take it in your hand Take it in your hand_  
_The hazy sunlight that is slowly burning away_  
_Now now, calling the messages to end now_  
_Now moving out to a world that we call real life_  
_Over to warfront fantasies_  
_That never end_  
_I guess it isn't a game_

* * *

It's time to look ahead, never straying too far behind. Let's fight so we live the tomorrow ahead us. Take it in your hands and never let it go. The hazy summer sun's light was slowing disappearing from the sky. Now the messages end, unable to go any later than that. Moving on to the "real world" as we called it, to the warfront fantasies. That we hope will never end, **forever**.

**__"I guess it isn't a game"__**

* * *

Notes

*slow, at ease in musical terms

**a walking pace in musical terms

*** fast, quickly, bright in musical terms

* * *

**A/N: Soo….. first ****true chapter up I don't have that much to say other than don't expect me to update soon after all I am going to be busy, much more busier, very soon so I will only update in about umm…. around a month? At earliest? Any earlier is a miracle with all the tests, projects and homework planed for the end March till mid-April and I have been ordered to clean my room for spring break too *sigh* oh well, that's life. Please tell me your ****opinions on the song, is it too confusing, and did I keep them all in character?**

**Happy ****birthday to my best friend, even though there is a, or something around, 98% chance she will not/never read this (she can't stand my "fangirling" over anime/manga or rather anything).**

**Lyrics from JudyPhonic 2014 Ver.**

**Finished: March 23, 2014**


End file.
